


绽放【上篇】

by Joki_S



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joki_S/pseuds/Joki_S
Summary: Arthur在迷雾中起舞丢失的贞洁已无法挽回他的追随者与他一同陷入深渊或许这是命中注定他们相遇直到相交
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Other(s), Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 6





	绽放【上篇】

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇无剧情纯肉，时间线较混乱，请自行避雷

1.  
Arthur不敢去想事情是怎么变成这个样子的。

他的人生一如他所料到的那般糟糕，就像这座城市所拥有的，永远消磨不掉的印记——

阴冷的角落里，一只蠕虫苟活着，汲取着仅供它生存的微小营养，冒着随时有可能面临重大变故的危险，逐渐生长变得扭曲。

但是……Arthur咬了咬下唇，下意识地忍耐住喉咙间暗自滋生的痛意，生怕这种不明滋味的情绪只会以无法自控的大笑表现出来。

他踉踉跄跄地随便选择一条巷子跑了进去，在灯光昏暗之中，抵着冰冷的墙壁，终于难得感受到了一丝安全感。

Arthur脸庞透露着神色迷离的情欲，眸子中噙着泪水，细密的睫毛上隐约看到了雾气，面颊呈现不自然的通红，一抹红晕从脖颈间升起，弥漫至耳根，让他整个人更加的炽热。

拜托，不要出现陌生人——

Arthur颤抖着在心里默默祈祷，手指紧紧捏住衣襟，衬衫被他抓出一道迷乱的褶皱。他微微摩擦着身后冰冷的墙壁，尝试着放松自己，然而整个身子就像是着了火般由内而外的滚烫，烫的生疼而又空洞，完全抑制不住的欲火焚身。

他在不自然的抖动着，双腿尤其颤得厉害，酸软得几乎站不住脚，大腿附近甚至已经麻木，只靠着汲取着背后墙面的一丝冰冷来减弱火势以维持这个勉强站立的姿态。

Arthur不确定这种情况下他该怎么办。然而他是知道的，他知道他为什么会变成这幅模样，他需要什么——

一场完整的性爱。

Arthur的脸颊更加羞红，连同整个人变得愈发燥热。

五味纷杂的情绪在心里渐渐发酵，爬上了昏昏沉沉的脑海，刺激着五脏内腹，他甚至已经看到，鲜红的血液在体内肆意流淌，互相碰撞着将火烧的更旺。

光线逐渐模糊了眼前的世界，连同自己一起被吞噬，沦为黑暗之中一具被操控的行尸走肉，他却连反抗都做不到。

2.  
圣人曰:食色性也。

或许世人对这句话有着不同的解释，但对Orion来说，他所理解的，就此所尊崇的便是性欲是人的本性。

人的身体可以表达单纯的情感交流，也可以进行交合，被彼此的温度完美地契合，然后在灵魂上刻下烙印，从此人与人之间有了一道不可分割的联系，隐秘而又得以触碰，唯有体会过才甚至其滋味。

人与人之间互相吸引着，通过身体表达出各自的灵魂性味，并通过互相吸引最终达到交薅的目的。

索性这里是哥谭，也因为这里是哥谭，所以在这里，有着这种观念不止他一人。

Orion停下笔，捋了捋额前的碎发，微微抬头看了一眼。房间内一共有七个人，倒也不显得拥挤，但却让这种互相慰藉共同暧昧的气氛显得格外温馨。

空气中散布着仿佛触碰得到的来自于身体本能的信息素，连同彼此之间逐渐升华的情感，一同坠入性爱天堂。

这里的确是他们的天堂，这里不需要外界刻意文明的掩饰，直白到简单，完全袒露自己的本性，单纯地尊重身体的本能，也不用在意彼此的目光，因为出现在这个天堂的人总是志同道合的。

无论他们是自行走进来，还是被人诱拐进来，彼此之间永远存在着互相吸引的缘分，理念相通甚至可以体会到皮囊下一个又一个鲜活的灵魂。

他们无需多言，一个眼神便可交流，甚至对彼此熟悉到了一种陌生的地步。

Deer就坐在离Orion不远处的沙发上，慵懒地捧着一本书，素白到阴暗的日光照在他身上，耀眼的银发随意飘散开来，营造出一种仙气飘飘的意味。

然而，他手中的书出卖了他。

很Orion清楚那本书里面有什么，自己亲手画过的东西也许会忘记，但通过源自身体本能的意愿而作出的画，永远是那么令人印象深刻——

这让Orion感到有些燥人，仿佛光天化日之下自己完全暴露的那种羞耻。

好在Deer在接触他的画作的同时，也在跟着他试探地摸索着这条开发彼此身体交合的道路。

尽管他的天赋没有Orion那种无师自通的精湛，但后天其他方面的创作也为此打下了坚实的基础，让他也能作出自己臆想之中的画，身体的纠缠连绵不绝，一种永无止境的爱，自纸笔之间诞生。

他们大概称得上最熟悉的陌生人，彼此之间莫大的缘分互相吸引，然后互相借鉴互相学习，共同进步，在这条道路上前进着。

Chenmo跪坐在地上，精致白皙的脸庞上尽显虔诚，却不知道神明会不会原谅他的多情。

Frost眨着眸子，神色满含期待。

他嗅着空气中来自于Chenmo微醺的味道，不知是谁让这一切化作彼此间的光明正大。

Frost和Chenmo彼此都在迷醉着来自于Decay用语言所诠释的最单纯的欲望，通过身体进行表达，一层层幻象构成了真实，成为了真相。

Frost眨着眼，暗含不明意味，挑逗般地看着脸上逐渐泛起一层红的Chenmo，但嘴角同样压抑不住笑容出卖了他此刻同样兴奋的心情。

Decay也在观察着他们的反应，从自己精神世界的珍贵宝库中拿出食粮，经过大脑的加工，连同口头上所提及到的，与必要的相联通的精神上的预示，一同构成这个可以操控彼此性欲的幻境。

而Tortoise裹着一层温暖舒适的被子，缩成一团窝在角落里静静听着，遐想出自己所希望看见的画面。他灵活地眨动着眸子，将Decay所提及到的身体交织掺上属于自己独特的见解，通过对方的语言对这方面进行更深一层的了解，勾勒出属于他自己的精神世界。

黑暗中无人看见，他的手中拿着一根笔，向彼此努力的学习着。

Immortal勾着唇，静默地感受着这种意境，笑而不语地站在床边，脑海中自动加载出各种由故事而诞生出来并进一步延绵的故事，却只看着窗外的景色。

鸟鸣声彼此起伏在哥谭的深渊，昭示着一种诡异的生机，整个城市被阴暗所笼罩。

连同站在对面楼底下的那个人，拎着一个棕色的手提袋，右手夹着一根烟，细密的烟雾飘然而上，抚摸着他乖巧的面庞，凭空生出一种莫名妩媚的气息。

美丽的皮囊下……不知道掩盖着什么？Immortal感到很好奇，只觉得再次被他所惊艳到。

记得上一次见到他时，乖戾与狂躁在看不见的角落里汇集，然后被他默默咽下，就那样一声不吭地忍受着Immortal的触碰。

Immortal自认为Arthur应该感激他。

他与Arthur同为男性，Arthur的美丽却盖住了性别——或许性别并不是问题的关键——他浑身上下都在散发着属于病态的妖艳，让人只想欺身而上，享受着他无力的挣扎与羞红的脸庞散发出的无限魅力。

或许只需要一些刺激，他们就能收获一个美丽的万物。

Immortal遵循某种规律敲了敲窗户，只是距离间隔得太远，对方不一定注意得到。

不过这也无所谓。

房间里其他六个人听到刻意的声音，默契地迅速聚集到窗边，齐齐向着Immortal暗示的方向洒下目光，然后恍然般地神色不明。

原来，初次见面，一个人就可以这么深刻。

3.  
Arthur·Fleck，一个下层阶级普通单亲家庭的孩子，只有一个患病在身的母亲。

但他也并不普通，天生优雅的他体内流淌着的血液怎么可能平凡。

桌子上陈列着Deer动用庞大的情报网所搜集出来的有关信息。

Thomas·Wayne的私生子，母亲是败落的贵族之后，凄惨的童年，情绪表达障碍，整个人生像是一出冠有喜剧之名的悲剧。

烙在骨子里的优雅动人与终日被人欺凌所带来的懦弱胆怯柔和在一起，把Arthur这个名字勾勒得淋漓尽致，鲜活得诱人心魄，只愿就此沉浸于他的生命中。

Decay的脑海中已经不自主浮现出无数有故事的情节，主角是Arthur，只有Arthur。

“下周的聚会时间就定在周四，怎么样？”

Orion指着Deer查到的Arthur日常行动踪迹，资料上显示，每周四的下午，Arthur就会独自一人漫无目的地在城市游荡。

很奇怪，这么一个漂亮的美人是怎么在哥谭平安生活了几十年。

“好。”“当然。”

附和声一片，Chenmo舔了舔逐渐干涩的嘴唇。显然，他们都已经迫不及待了。

每周的聚会是他们的传统，平日里都在掩盖着各自的本性，需要一个合适的发泄口。

聚会地点也就在这个房间里，摆上一些食物和饮料，向彼此倾诉吐槽着日常生活的忧扰与一些关于交合方面的想法，大多是后者，发言者与倾听者全都乐得其中。

他们之间混乱的关系也由此诞生，聚会可以是单纯的聚会，也可以是肉欲蔓延的派对，一次又一次地探索与尝试构成了彼此稳固的情意。

而这周的聚会，注定会多出一个不属于他们的人。

七人经过一番讨论，决定派出Frost去吸引Arthur。

首先，Frost长相比较稚嫩，一次意外而向亚瑟求助，不容易引起对方的疑心。其次，Frost看起来胆子比较小的样子，如果向他发出一些请求，那么也在情理之中。

Arthur面对生活向来温顺得惊人，这让Deer格外的吃惊，刻在骨子里的温和并不会被外界接二连三的打击所埋没，反而让他更加的坚韧。

Deer眸色暗沉几分。与其说Arthur是坚韧，不如说他是被激发出了内心隐藏着的奴性，然后整个人都被奴性所统治，还以为自己活得真实。

“咳咳…”他清了清嗓子，指着桌子上Arthur的照片道:“对于他，大家还有没有什么需要补充的想法。记住，这里是哥谭不是其他地方，一切都有可能。”

众人纷纷表达出自己的想法：“我想看他被玩弄。”“轮他。”“轮哭他。”“对。”“把他调教成性爱玩具。”

“………”Deer有些哽住。

想来也不奇怪，他们这群人是什么货色彼此早已悉知，会萌生出这样的想法也对。

毕竟，Arthur看起来——棒极了，他很适合成为下一场派对上众星环月的主角。

的计Frost划需要Chenmo的配合，他们在一起商量了许久，然后定下了落实方案。

看着挺简单，实则一些细节具有极大的不可控性。

比如，Arthur不小心撞到路上行色匆匆的行人会怎么做？是会道歉还是会跑开逃避责任？

尽管Chenmo推测出前者的可能性更大，但Frost在亲自实践的时候还是有些紧张。

还好如计划中一般，Arthur道了歉，略紧张地扶他上了公交车，然后被Frost拉住，说是有些害怕，希望对方的陪同。

Arthur当真没有让人失望，或许是出于歉意或许是对一个“柔弱小孩”自然而然诞生出来的慈爱，总之他陪着Frost坐在了后排的车座上。

Arthur没有注意，这辆公交车早已被改装，连同车内的构造都与普通的公交车有所不同，座位排列与地铁类似。

或许他注意到了，但这里是哥谭，这座城市的人个个都是吞噬人血肉的狼虎，他有过类似的经历——下场相当凄惨。

Chenmo开着车随意地想着，资料上Arthur的过去总是那么没有光亮的悲凉，他的温顺并没有为他带来好运。

不过这一次……如果算的上是“好运”的话。

4.  
窗外暗沉着一大片，不属于自然的光芒被投射到整个城市，映出惨烈的光景。

Arthur对此早就习以为常，他如往日一样地收拾东西，下班，准备回家。

浅色的衣服簇拥着这幅瘦小的身躯，将其勾勒得绵长而悠远，混在形形色色的人群中，一眼便可以看到、或者是如常人一样忽视，将一切只作为过往的风景，只匆匆一瞥，随即置之脑后。

他在人群中，瘦小，优雅，沉默，独特的气息环绕着他，的确让人难以忽视——如果这儿不是哥谭的话。

正因为这座城市的名字叫做哥谭，所以一切不合理都会显得合理，比如现在的Immortal就很好奇站在他身前的亚瑟。

他看起来——呃，很好操干？

纤瘦的脚踝，亚麻色柔柔的卷发，衣服洗得很干净，似乎还能闻到他身上格外缱绻温柔的气息，时光静好而……暗流涌动？

Immortal怔了怔，第一次看见这么混乱而诱人的存在。

他在忍耐，在压抑，放任自己被撕碎，在理智与幻象之间徘徊，隐埋在人群之中，活得平庸而出色。

真是有趣。

Immortal微微勾起一抹势在必得的微笑，上前一步跟着Arthur的步伐，尾随在他身后。

他有预感，也相信自己的预感。Arthur会出事，而自己——是他唯一的机会。

“Hi！you son of bitch！”

Immortal刚拐进一个巷子里，便听到了夹杂莫名欢快的吼骂声，几个嘻嘻哈哈笑着的年轻人将Arthur堵在了角落。

Arthur一如既往地感到无助、惶恐以及害怕。他的眸中忍不住浸出泪水，也许是情绪上带来的，又或许只是单单的生理盐水。谁在乎呢，他自己都不在乎。

妈妈还在家里等着自己，这次被揍过之后她又会看出来吗……Arthur应该是害怕的，可他却对这种浅显的疼痛隐隐有了期待。

她真的关注过自己吗？Arthur不知道，也不敢问，比如她把自己叫做Happy，而实际上，她内心真的认可他吗？

happy，幸福，快乐……这样简单的生活，却注定与Arthur、与他的妈妈无缘。

Arthur在乞愿与哀求之间颤抖挣扎着，习惯性地发出了刺耳的病理性的笑声——

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……”

“Shit，你笑什么？”  
“这个杂种在嘲笑我们？”  
“活得不耐烦了啊……”  
“Fuck！”

骂骂咧咧的几个人彻底暴露了他们阴暗的本性。又或者说这就是他们的目的，将自己的情绪发泄、转移到别人身上，看着对方由自己所造成的惨状以获得精神上的满足感。

而Arthur在逃避这个的同时，也在期待痛苦的到来，至少痛苦能让他感到真实，能让他对生活有那么一丝期待。

但是……Arthur心中说不出来的苦楚。没有人会希望自己无缘无故被别人欺凌，如果自己有尊严，成为别人关注的对象……而不是像现在这样。

他在矛盾，在精神与肉体之间委曲求全，在现实与幻象之间来回挣扎。

于是这个矛盾被无限放大，化为Arthur更加悦耳的笑声。

他在喘息，感到从心口涌上来的窒息，以及来自大脑某一处的前所未有的精神上的绝对松弛。

Arthur竭力尝试放松自己，至少这样子可以让他忽视一些恶狠狠的深入骨髓的刺痛，然后他……

不对，他为什么不反抗？

Arthur对此感到悲哀以及释然。

他将自己蜷成一团，缩在地上，冰冷肮脏的气息将他整个人环绕起来，像是一只任人宰割的动物。

Arthur等待了片刻——然而直到他将自己的头扬起，都没有料想中的疼痛传来。

一只干净的手掌摊开在他眼前，四指修长，他仿佛能感受到指尖传来的温暖，像是…阳光一样的温暖。

Arthur的眼眸颤了颤，正如从来不会有阳光照射到哥谭这座城市上，这里没有人可以得到阳光。毕竟，温暖的背后到底是寒冷还是冰霜谁也不知道。

但他还是伸出手，轻轻地覆盖住对方温热的手掌，如飞蛾扑火般——Arthur的确向往这种温暖，哪怕他已经被此伤害了一次又一次，直到遍体鳞伤。

借力逐渐起身的Arthur终于看到了那个帮他的人。冰蓝色的头发梳成古典的样式，被一顶礼帽盖住，帽子上的翎羽随着他的动作微微晃动，连同一双星空般璀璨的眸子，一时之间仿佛占据了Arthur的整个世界。

“你叫什么名字？”男人轻轻开口漫不经心般询问道，而Arthur正是从这种漫不经心中找到了一丝安全感。

即使由心里往外蔓延的失落也随之而来，他也感恩能够拥有片刻的温暖。

“Arthur Fleck……谢谢你，你可以直接叫我Arthur。”他的声音仍有些颤抖，不知究竟是因何为谁。

“Arthur……”Immortal细细品味着这个名字，随后向对方礼貌地一笑，向前一步更靠近Arthur。

他坐在地上，那样小小的瘦弱的躯体，却似乎格外的吸引人。

Immortal难耐地咽了咽口水，轻咳了一声以掩盖自己愈发奇怪的想法。他轻轻低下身子，将Arthur自腰间抱起，扶着他站起来。

Arthur没有意识到这是个很不对劲的姿势，连同他们现在所处的位置，Immortal顺势将他抵在墙上，他却以为这只是对方为了让自己能够站起来的二重保障。

Arthur的确没有往那方面想。即使，他已经猜测到了这一点。Arthur当然不觉得哥谭还会有什么好人，但这并不妨碍他将这里尽量往美好的方向想象。

于是接下来，Arthur甚至可以料想到事情的进一步发生了——这个看似绅士的男人露出凶狠的一面，而这个宣泄口就是他。

果不其然，Arthur被对方抵在了墙上，背对着他，腰肢因为压力而微微扭动，最终让他的屁股更加挺翘，像是一个正饥不可耐地等待着操干的…婊子。

Arthur当然不知道自己此时的姿势，他又惊慌又感到无尽的悲哀、以及一种愈发烦躁的莫名焦灼。

似乎要有什么事情发生了。

一只手灵巧而敏捷地钻进他的裤子里，隔着一层白色的棉布内裤，抚摸着他的屁股，力道很轻柔、是Arthur从未尽力过的，带来噬骨钻心般酸软的感觉。

这、这就是对方想要从自己身上得到的东西吗？

Arthur感到羞耻以及疑惑。对于同性之间的性交——这种所谓肮脏的性爱——在哥谭里可从不少见。但至少，这个男人是第一个这么对待他的人。

这么想着，Arthur又不禁生出一丝期待，昔日带来疼痛的伤口泛滥着余温，让他感觉到真实，渴求而又痛恨。

至于这一次，Arthur也逃避不了，他只能是弱势的被动的一方，挣扎所带来的教训，Arthur也永远不愿再经历了。

于是他表现得更加顺从——甚至主动抬起自己的臀部，更加贴合对方的手，妄图让他能够快点脱身离去。

对待送上门来的猎物，Immortal自然毫不客气。

他紧紧贴住Arthur的后背，指尖从白色的内裤中划过，来到了柔软的两瓣肉之间的神秘之地。他的穴口干瘪瘪的，而前面的性器却不知为何挺立起来。

Immortal怔了怔。他似乎知道Arthur为何从来不反抗人们对他进行的欺凌了。原来他是沉迷于其中啊。

他恶劣地一笑，一手轻轻套弄着Arthur的阴茎，一手在穴口缓缓摩擦着，一圈一圈地仿佛是要抚平褶皱。

Arthur只感觉自己被戏弄了，而他却无法反抗……不止是无力反抗，他也无心反抗，他的一部分已经沉浸于对方指尖的游戏了。

括约肌终于一张一合地痉挛起来，Arthur也品尝到了放任所带来的罪恶。空虚、无助、酸痒，密密麻麻地从穴口散开，通过骨头迅速的蔓延到全身，让他自觉钻进了一张名为性欲的大网。

Arthur开始挣扎起来。

他发现事情的不对劲了，不同于以往不作为所带来的消散大半的痛苦，这种痛苦不仅仅是身体上的，更是传达到了精神里。

让他眼睁睁地看着自己被玩弄，在这个小巷里被对方的手指戏弄得愈发奇怪，羞耻与道德沉沦的底线暂时性地框住了Arthur，让他不至于任由对方所为。

“放松一点……”

低哑的声音与近在咫尺的的气息让他从耳根开始变得酥麻，Arthur不由得大口喘着气，撑着墙壁的手指微微蜷曲。

手指的指尖将他的穴口轻轻撑开，扭动着进入了湿润而绵糯的肠道里。肠肉上仿佛有着无数密密麻麻的凸起，一层一层地吮吸着插入进来的手指，哪怕只是进入了一个关节。

Arthur感觉自己愈发站不住了，脚跟酸软，浑身颤栗，就好像一阵风也能把自己吹倒。但是溃散开来的注意力却更加集中于竭力去忘却的那一点，从下面翻涌而上，更多的是快感，以及无法言喻的羞耻。

手指在肠道里转动着摸索，在覆盖着一层凸起的娇娇嫩嫩的肠壁上寻找着什么，同时也在体验着穴道里紧致，不同于穴口错乱的掩盖，这里面是真实的，从渐渐湿润的迹象就可以看出来。

肠液的确浸润了手指，穴道也更加湿滑，引诱着手指往更深一层地探索，妄图寻找到敏感的地方，能让Arthur忘却自己的地方。

Arthur急剧地喘着气——他从来不知道呼吸在这个时候是一件这么困难的事情，还要抑制喉咙间泛起的痒意。

该死。一想到喉咙这个单词，Arthur更加掩抑不住了。

“HAHAHA…Ah…HAHA……HA…”

他开始大笑起来，面对着墙壁，露出洁白的牙齿，身体更加猛烈地抽动着，穴口一前一后地晃动，模仿着性交的动作在手指间摩擦着，脖颈仰起——

Immortal将他的头一按，在他仍愣神之中靠近对方微张的喘息着的嘴唇，并亲了上去。

他早就想这么干了，让粉嫩的嘴唇被吮吸地通红，连同里面的粉嫩嫩的可爱的小舌头，都是那么的诱人。

Arthur跟随着对方探进唇里的动作，感受着一条温热的舌头在交合的唾液之间涌动，卷过他口腔里的每一个角落。

突然，Arthur的挣扎更加剧烈——

Immortal摸到了肠道中的一个地方，一处明显比其他地方更加柔软的肠肉，轻轻按上去，透过一层肉，连同前列腺都不由自主地颤抖起来。

Immortal将这个位置记下，同时指尖全方位按压着，摩擦着这个地方。

Arthur的每一次颤栗都伴随着他指尖的移动，潮红覆盖上面庞，泪水模糊了双眼，让人怜爱、又想更深一步狠狠地占有他。

“婊子，看看你自己——”

Immortal感到无趣，意料之中的。他收回了插在肠道中的手，几乎是同一时间，Arthur整个人瘫软在地上，一滴滴白浊顺着内裤的缝隙流出，混合着黏腻的肠液。

Immortal将手指插进了Arthur的嘴里，属于自己的腥甜的气息让他眼角泛酸，同时他也意识到了什么。

他在压抑、在掩盖什么，只有他自己才知道。

“Arthur，后会有期。”

Immortal头也不回地走了，一张擦过手上残余液体的纸巾被丢在Arthur脚边，一同被丢弃掉的，还有Arthur仅剩的自尊。

Arthur眸光闪了闪，却什么也没有说。

他渐渐平静下来，扶着墙慢慢站起，撑着酸软的双腿，收敛好自己的情绪，一幅什么都没有发生过的样子——除过内裤上黏腻的液体带来的冰冷触感在提醒着他。

Arthur感到庆幸，懊悔以及最原始的失落。

5.  
“呼…哈……唔嗯……唔………”

Arthur蜷起脚尖，双眼迷离地盯着空气中某一个角落，仿佛有一双无形的手解开他的衣衫，冰冷贴上他着了火般滚烫的皮肤，抚摸着他那处饥渴难耐的地方，带来异样的刺激与颤栗。

他一下子跌坐在地上，双腿疲软地蜷曲着，酸涩带来无尽的麻痒，在他的骨髓之中来回涌动，吞没了他残存的气力。

双手着了魔似的发颤，Arthur竭力抑制着晃动，控制着双手揉捏着身体上每一个叫嚣着欲望的地方。

胸前肿胀极了，乳头尤其胀得发疼，好像是有什么东西想要涌出，下面也是如此，不仅是前面、还有浸出水的后面……Arthur羞红了脸，他已经明显感觉到那里湿糯糯的，不受控制一开一张地来回运动。

他将罪恶的手伸入裤裆里，急不可耐地摩擦了一下生硬的阴茎，就着上面隐隐渗出的液体，颤抖着摸到了那处覆盖着层层褶皱的地方。

记得、几个星期之前，他就在这种地方，被人这样对待过……Arthur咬了咬嘴唇，羞愤地闭上眼睛，眼前却全然充斥着他被一根手指送上高潮的画面。

那根手指，在他的穴口摩擦着，直到肌肉变得松弛，肠液湿润了穴口，然后插进去……

Arthur的手指笨拙地模仿着记忆中的动作，来回摩擦过充血发涨的穴口，浅层的快感令他放松了一会儿——也仅仅只是一会儿。

他想要更多的、更大的东西将自己填满，狠狠地贯彻，而不是现在这样极其温柔的自慰行为。

Arthur曾无比痛恨那些身体上伤痕所带来的痛苦，但这一次，他却想要被伤害，他想念痛苦的滋味，那种回味无穷的滋味足以掩盖一切。

他不得不承认，那种自己的身体被殴打，血液一点点流出体外的滋味，带来的不仅仅是痛苦，还有该死的愉悦。

“哒、哒……”

脚步声从拐角处传来，深陷于情动而无法自拔的Arthur却什么没有听到，只全然沉浸在自己的世界，用着比平常大几倍的力道玩弄着自己的身体，却还是得不到满足感。

Orion刚转身走进小巷，就看到了他这几天心心念念的Arthur——在…自慰？！

他停下脚步，似乎在确认，又似乎在犹豫着什么。

Arthur喉咙里冒出的呻吟声愈发甜腻，他的身体渴求着触碰、渴求着更多，只Arthur的手指让自己品尝到了快感的滋味，同时对真正性爱的渴求越来越强烈。

“嗯…唔……我还要、还要更多…嗯……啊啊…”Arthur止不住喘息着。

Orion上前几步，显然Arthur没有看到他，或许…当他知道这儿还有其他人时，会更加浪荡？

抱着一试的想法，Orion解开自己裤子的拉链，露出自己因为看到眼前这香艳一幕而明显勃起的阴茎，整根挺立在空气间，龟头覆盖上了一层肉眼可见鲜艳生动的深红色，马眼处泛滥着浓厚的雄性气息。

“……Arthur？”

Orion越发靠近已经被性欲冲昏头脑而明显神志不清的Arthur，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，显得格外清纯，配上这么一副魅惑的姿态，却一点儿都不矛盾。

“Ah…嗯……啊……”Arthur略迷惑地抬起头，无辜地看着眼前这个突然闯入打断自己思绪的男人，只轻轻扫过一眼便直勾勾地盯着男人暴露在空气中的硬挺的阴茎。

Arthur咽了咽口水，残余的神智已经不由得自己多加思索了，他此刻只想要被插入、被人送上高潮，以释放自己的欲望。

与眼前巨大而充满诱人气息的肉棒相比，自己的手指……他的手指下意识地朝软肉里抠了一下，妄图刮去不断充盈的空洞。

Arthur不自主地伸出另一只手，仿佛在空气中划荡，最终停留在了对方的柱身上，凸起的青筋与滚烫又冰凉的触感，令他心神一颤，害怕而又渴求。

“你想要它插进你的洞里吗？”

Orion玩味地看着眼下这个明显不正常的Arthur，像是被人下了药，在这种地方就将自己诱人的气息暴露出来，也不怕……

他勾起嘴唇，随意发情就该做好被操干的觉悟。

Orion的手轻轻覆盖在了Arthur触碰着他柱身的手上，一点一点将缠绵留恋着的手指楸开，并且恶劣地将其塞进了对方口中。

Arthur茫然地眨眨眼，半透明的津液顺着口中的手指滑下，指尖残留着的腥气令他的面色愈发潮红。

“我想要，我想被你狠狠地插进——”

Arthur的声音很细碎，大概是快要被性欲冲昏了头脑，已经不知道自己在说什么了。Orion勉强分辨出他口中话语的意思，蹲下身子，半跪在地上，将自己的大衣脱下包裹住了瘦小的Arthur。

“跟我走吧，这儿可不是一个做爱的好地方。”

Orion抱起他，软绵绵的一团，正好可以裹在大衣里。谁能看出来呢，大衣下，Arthur仍抚慰着自己叫嚣着饥渴的后穴，以及前方无法释放的欲望。

Orion尝试着走动了一下，怀中的Arthur并不阻挡视线，反而一处柔软而湿润的地方时不时摩擦一下他的阴茎，这种滋味真是棒极了。

万幸，只有他一个人碰到了这样的Arthur。

夜晚的哥谭依旧繁华，霓虹灯闪烁，装点了漆黑一片的夜空，还有一个蝙蝠灯图案在空中飘荡。

“嗯…哼……啊…”Arthur细小的声音在街道中并不突出，Orion却听得格外清晰，就在自己身边，挑拨着他越发冲动的神经。

Arthur的动作也在轻微幅动着，伴随着Orion走动所带来的晃动，一手攀着他的后背，热得滚烫的身躯汲取着他衣服上残留的寒意，一手在身下乱晃着，想要抓住什么却得不到自己想要的，直到摸到了一处不属于自己的滚烫。

“嘶……”

Orion的瞳孔被下身带来的刺激感缩了缩，连脚步都不由得一顿，好在周围没有人注意到他们的异常。

“你确定……现在就要吗？”

问完话，Orion就觉得自己仿佛在说空话——显然，Arthur想要了，就在这种地方，在这种随时可能被发现的街道上。

他吞了吞口水，坚定的目光全然表现不出内里的心虚，一脸正色，像是只在抱着一个女人走在路上。

女人……Orion略低头瞥过Arthur快要及肩的棕色卷发，的确像是一个出行于风花雪月之地的女人。不知道这样的头发，做起来…会怎么样。

Arthur将自己全身的重力依托在眼前这个男人的身上，他看起来很温柔，不像是那种强迫别人的人……

Arthur眨了眨眼睛，上下来回触摸着对方硬邦邦的阴茎，手中的形状很适合插进他的后穴里，将整个肠壁撑开成为青筋所凸起的模样，然后更深一层的，将精液灌进自己的肚子里，把自己灌得满满的，然后用肉棒堵住，好让自己缓缓消化这些宝贵的精华……

Arthur的想法很散漫，并不单单固定于这一种，不过所有想法都在指示着Arthur将手中这个物体插进自己的穴里。

他迫不及待地将自己的穴口撑开，用手指固定成不成型的形状，洞口软烂而又紧致，泛滥而又干涩，在情欲的推动以及Orion有意无意的默认之下，终于将前端插进了自己的穴中，粗大的肉棒狠狠地冲击着紧致的轮廓，连同他的一根手指，都停留在里面。

起先，穴口撕碎般的痛感伴随着体内的灼热感一同充上脑海，令他无处安放的躁动可以稍作缓和。

还没等Arthur松口气，更粗大的地方便借着走路所带来的前后晃动想要挤进他的体内，手指在二者的挤压之中也有了轻微的胀痛感，然而肉棒还在摩擦着碾过穴肉，碾过指尖探到更深的地方。

“嗯——”Arthur咬着下唇，微皱的眉毛快要舒张开来，却又在最后关头停下。他很想叫出声来，可是细碎的呻吟根本无法表达自己踊跃上来的情感，甚至更进一步的，牵扯着自己的思绪，让自己全神贯注在两人正在无限靠近直到负距离的部位。

这个距离还在撕扯中拉大。

也不再称得上是撕扯了，淫水滋润过的穴口很适合插入，除过隔在二者之间的手指，括约肌被撑开到没有一丝褶皱，被撑开成对方阴茎的形状，还在缓缓摩擦着进入。

“唔嗯……”Arthur被终于撑开、填满的滋味刺激得浑身都在颤栗，轻轻蜷缩着自己的身体，搂着Orion的手指止不住的弯曲，在对方的衣服上留下一道道褶皱。

不需要刻意的抽插带来快感，在路上走动着带来的晃动就可以使Arthur体会到深入骨髓的滋味，迷乱的意识在不断上升的快感中得以逐渐回笼，体内火热的滚烫终于有了发泄口，除过一部分的注意力完全集中于下身二人的交合之处，Arthur从情欲中渐渐找回自我。

他可以很清晰地认知到此时此刻发生了什么事。

在街道上、在流动的人群中，与外界只隔着一层布料，他正在和一个刚见过的陌生男人做爱。

这比Arthur之前经历过的还要恐怖。

他甚至可以清晰地感知到周围经过的人的脚步声，呼吸声，以及随处可见的谩骂声。

在这样羞耻与焦虑的缠绵之中，Arthur更加敏感了，热得滚烫的肌肤贴紧了对方的衣服，摩擦出来的褶皱都可以透过神经传进大脑，经过层层酝酿发酵成为Arthur此时唯一的水源。

连同他的心，也都一同被久违地滋润。

6.  
Chenmo将车开到了目的地。

偏僻，荒凉的郊外，却拥有哥谭从未享受过的阳光照射着这片土地，植物肆意生长，舒展成自然的模样。

同样的，与自然极为亲近也就意味着这里人迹罕至，比如此刻偌大的地方只有他们三个人。

“Arthur，你觉得这个地方怎么样？”

Frost嘴角微微上扬，泛滥着喜悦的情绪，与之前浅淡的笑容又明显的区别。

而这种区别……

Arthur终于扭头看了一眼车窗，窗外荒凉一片，不见城市当中霓虹照耀的一切，以及贫瘠脏乱的巷道。

只是纯粹的自然。

他皱了皱眉。诚然，眼前这一切令他感到不安与疑惑，以及一种冥冥之中本应如此的预感。这辆公交车他从一开始就发现了不对劲，只是……

“Frost，你是说…”Arthur眸光闪了闪，勉强开口笑道：“你就住在这里吗？”

回答他的只是一片沉默。

Arthur再次扭过头看向Frost，他的脸上仍然一派纯良，即使眼中闪过的精光已经暴露了他。

Arthur略感失望与悲落地合上眼帘，口中长叹出一口气，缓缓开口：“好吧……不管你们有什么目的，我只是一个小丑，一个穷鬼而已，我给不了你们想要的……”

“你知道我们想要什么吗？”Chenmo的手指在方向盘上敲了敲，低着头，神色未定地问道。

“……钱？”Arthur对于自己的答案有着明显的怀疑，可是除过这个，自己还有什么值得对方重视的？

耳边传来Frost的轻笑：“不，Arthur，你不觉得，答案已经很明显了吗？”

恐慌与不安窜上了Arthur的内心，自从经历过那件事之后——被陌生男人指奸到高潮——他就一直深陷于深入骨髓的回味之中。

不仅仅是恐惧，一同降临的还有不知因何而来的祈盼。

就算Arthur非常不愿意承认，但也就像是那个男人之前看到的那样，他因为外界带来的刺激而勃起，他渴望被关注，哪怕是一次次痛殴过后逃跑的身影以及消不去的淤痕。

“我不知道，我不知道。”Arthur竭力克制自己趋向诡异发展的想法，抛开这个，他的确感到了此时应有的紧张：“你们……可以把我送回哥谭吗？我、我绝对不会告诉GCPD的，我发誓，以我母亲的性命做……”

“哈哈哈…”

Chenmo的笑声打断了他：“Arthur，你恐怕还没有弄清楚我们需要什么，以及你要面临的是什么，别再想那些你我心知肚明的不可能的事情了。”

Frost轻轻摸上Arthur因为紧张而不断颤抖着的腿，从大腿上滑下，停留在凸起的膝盖上，掌间的温暖透过一层棉麻布料触碰到颤栗的肌肉，传达到他的神经，竟让Arthur难得地安静了下来。

“Arthur，闭上眼睛。”

Frost依旧笑得天真而温柔，这让Arthur下意识地忽略了这个笑容的真正含义、以及被他无视了很久的，极为浅显的怪异。

Arthur只是乖乖地闭上了眼睛，世界与他隔上一层裸露的皮肤，光线透过眼皮照射进瞳孔，映射出肤色与其中流淌着的血色，显得昏红而暗沉，像是自己被囚禁到了只属于他一个人的地狱。

他皱了皱眉，这种感觉的确不是很好，即使许多时候他都想过像这样一直闭着眼，永远永远不再睁开。

光线几乎是在一瞬间完全黯淡下来，Arthur感觉得到双眼包括周围一部分皮肤都被未知的物体所覆盖，说不出来的坚硬而又柔软，紧紧贴着自己的皮肤，同时也包裹着他的眼睛。

他尝试性地做出眨眼的动作，肌肉却被限制了行动，只留下眼前一望无际的黑暗。

“什…什么？”

Arthur只觉得语言在此刻显得如此苍白无力——就像之前无数次经历过的那样，他的反抗、他的挣扎只会为他带来更大的伤害，更深的痛苦。

停留在他膝盖上的手又逐渐上滑，一点一点摩擦着布料前行，挑逗着Arthur大腿上一根根敏感的神经，同时他也为此轻轻地涌动，私处的肌肉一跳一跳地收缩着，跟随手指上滑的节奏。

那只手最终停留在了Arthur两腿之间一处隐隐鼓起的位置，往下压了压，感受到意料之中的轮廓后，Frost在他的耳边轻轻吹气般问道：“这…是什么？”

Arthur处在黑暗之中，来自外界的一切触感都仿佛被无限放大，包括他能够感知到的蕴含在这些词句中的不明意味，连同此刻极具暗示性的动作。

又要…被这样对待了吗……

Arthur对于放任自己不合时宜的勃起感到羞愤与浅浅的感激。

Frost见到Arthur没有任何反抗，只觉得很不对劲，寻常人遇到这样的情况会是这样的态度？又觉得这放在Arthur身上又有些道理，毕竟手中凸起的弧度已经很能说明问题了。

于是接下来的动作显得合理起来。

Frost拉下Arthur腿上本就略显肥大的裤子，蹲下身子跪在他身前，将两条腿轻轻掰开，白色底裤看得出来已经湿润了一大片。

只是不知道，出水的地方是前面还是后面？

“Arthur，告诉我，你是从什么时候……开始湿了的？”

Frost微微起身，从Arthur衬衣的第一颗纽扣开始，顺着往下一颗颗地解开，露出对方因为呼吸而上下起伏着的胸膛。

Arthur的确很瘦，却瘦到了一种几近优美的地步，无论是肋骨起伏的弧度，还是在身体对比下显得丰满的微微晃动着的胸部，以及挺立在空气中，因为冷空气的刺激而逐渐涨大的乳头。

Frost不由得对Arthur刮目相看。亲眼所见到的他，可比Deer所搜集到的资料中的他更加生动。

“……我……”Arthur沉默了半晌才缓缓突出一个词语，随后也便没有了下文。

Frost也不在意Arthur的回答如何，他所知道的全部，就是计划中接下来对Arthur所做的事情。

第一步，从简单的试探开始。

他脱下Arthur的底裤，拉到腿脚，和堆积出层层褶皱的裤子叠在一起，隐隐露出被布料包围着的纤细的脚腕，显得他的骨骼连同他整个人都很脆弱。

Frost半跪在地上，面对着Arthur勃起的性器，轻轻伸手，一手以温柔的力道揉捏着两颗卵蛋，感受着手中原本并不算紧致的褶皱逐渐变得松弛，另一只手摸到了阴茎上浅浅凸起一层的血管，顺着血管的痕迹，指尖逐渐来到了微微湿润的前端。

他继续前去俯过身，脖颈向前一仰，嘴唇便接触到了Arthur硬起的性器，湿润的咸腥气息，与他身上独有的香气混杂在一起，芳香到奢靡。

刚一张口，已经覆盖上一层薄薄汗液的阴茎迫不及待地插进了Frost的口腔中，被他的温热的唇舌包围，湿滑的舌头舔舐着马眼周围的液体，牙齿边缘轻轻滑过，带来刺激的颤栗，随后迎接到的便是喉头的紧致。

Arthur倒是怎么也想不到、他甚至已经做好了被操干的思想觉悟，得到的却是对方的服侍。

黑暗之中他仿佛抓住了什么，紧紧捏着自己的衣角，胸膛因为下身不断传来的快感而挺起，连同乳头一同轻轻摇动。

“哼嗯…啊……”

Arthur坦然地沉溺于这种从未有过的快感，喉咙间涌出甜腻的字调，不去思考，任由放纵。

可他的心底仍然绷着一根弦，他仍然知道这样做是不对的……但正如他知道对他而言是日常便饭的欺凌同样也是不对的，以及究竟什么是对什么是错，他都不清楚。

这些大概都无所谓了。Arthur想到了自己的笑病，自然而然的想到了自己的身份，一个曾经被关进到阿卡姆中的精神病人。

所以这样说来，他和普通人对于这种事情持有不一样的态度，也不是不能理解。

Arthur为自己此时的放纵以及无数次的不做反抗都安上了一个合理的理由。

第二步，加大力度。

Frost在Arthur到达高潮前一秒吐出了已经被他含得水润的阴茎，下一秒，马眼中就射出了精液，一道白色的弧线自半空洒落，只是他用手挡住了大半，乳白色的清浊液体在指缝间流落，滑过手腕，停留在手臂上，指尖星星点点的流落显得格外淫靡。

“Arthur……”

Frost微微站起身来，解开Arthur双眼的束缚，借着两人现在所处的姿势，将指尖的白浊轻轻抹在他的嘴边，人中旁一道无法被时光消磨的疤痕上，配上Arthur此时高潮过后一脸茫然的清纯模样，伴上他骨子里透露出来的那股娇媚，此刻的Arthur真是诱人极了。

Arthur无意识地舔了舔被涂抹在嘴角的温热的液体，直到尝出那股属于自己的咸腥气味，才反应过来发生了什么。

来不及将口中的液体吐出，Arthur只是张着嘴，让自己的嘴唇在空气中酝酿得几近干涸，湿润的舌尖也逐渐干燥，让上面停留着的白色痕迹非常明显。

“呼……”

Frost略微松了一口气，Arthur正如意料之中一样没有反抗，的确省了他不少精力。

他打开随身携带的背包，拿出一个白色的盒子，盯着盒子，Frost暗暗思衬了一番。

盒子被当着Arthur的面轻轻打开，Frost拿出里面的袋子后，便将盒子推到一旁。

Arthur勉强察觉到袋子里面装着的是什么东西，然后——瞪大了眼睛，双腿不自觉地颤栗，酸软的感觉从脚跟传到头顶，顶得他浑身发麻。

Frost似笑非笑地看着Arthur的反应，只将袋子放到他旁边的座位上，从里面拿出几个粉红色的跳蛋。

“不用怕……这些小玩意不过是一些富有情趣的前戏而已。”

Frost一边说着，一边将跳蛋用创可贴固定在Arthur的乳头上、阴茎上，敏感的地方被冰凉的光滑的物体所挤压，Arthur既感到羞耻又感到…莫名的舒适？

热浪由外而内地吞噬了Arthur，自Frost按动跳蛋开关的那一刻起——就有什么东西被打破了。

Arthur不清楚这意味着什么，但Frost清楚，一旁的Chenmo也很清楚。

Frost再次直面Arthur双腿之间的隐私部位，粉红色的跳蛋剧烈地抖动着，引得Arthur不自觉地想要合拢双腿，却又因为这种极致的愉悦侵染上了神经而无法动弹。

Frost倒是没有察觉到Arthur的僵硬，只是赞叹着于他的乖巧。

他再次从袋子里拿出了一个玩具，握在手中粗略地打量着，覆盖着软刺的阳具与Arthur娇嫩狭小的后穴形成了鲜明的对比，仿佛这种巨物永远不可能进入他的后穴中。

不过……不试试，怎么知道不行呢。

Frost伸出手指，从两颗睾丸之间划过，在股缝之间流顿，来到干涩软嫩的穴口。

Arthur不是没有察觉到Frost更深一层的侵犯性的动作，而是一直坐在驾驶位上的Chenmo终于也来到了他身边。

Chenmo居高临下地俯视着敞开双腿坐在座位上的Arthur，瞥过座椅上留下的白浊痕迹，又看着Frost此时的动作，以及Arthur明显因为动情而泛红的神色，联系刚才从后视镜中看到的一幕，便已大概知道了Arthur此时的状态。

他略略叹了一口气，既然Frost已经明显按捺不住了，那自己……

Chenmo将座椅上的白色污浊踏在脚下，抚摸着Arthur蓬松柔软的卷发，撑着车窗一角，拉上窗帘，将自然风光与灿烂的阳光一同挡在车外，将这里与外界的淳朴整个隔离起来，透过厚实的窗帘而挤进来的阳光都已经失去了原本的味道，昏暗的光线让闷热的气氛更进一步升腾。

Arthur被突然变暗的光线刺激了一瞬，晃了晃神，转眼间就有人站在自己身边，头发连同头部一起被抓着，只是自己感觉到说不上来的压迫感，让他整个人更加僵硬，直到一种动弹不得的地步。

“Arthur…Fleck……”

简单的几个字调从Chenmo的口中吐出，却压得Arthur从精神上开始更加紧张，在体会身下缠绵到骨髓的甜腻滋味的同时，也带动了自己残存不多的理智进行思考。

他…怎么知道自己的姓氏？

Arthur这个名字在哥谭里并不特殊，他自己也在与Frost的交谈中互换了名字，可是其中并未提到他的姓氏。

所以，他们是知道自己的身份，而设下了这样的陷阱引诱自己上钩？究竟是什么原因，才能让自己被他们看中……

Arthur的思索没有再持续多长时间，因为他已经明显能够感知得到Chenmo来到自己身边的目的了。

Chenmo随手拉下裤子拉链，粗壮的阴茎便迫不及待地从里面跳出，扑面而来的却是与自己的味道具有明显差异的咸腥气息，伴随着微微湿润在空气间的潮湿味道，只能说是扑鼻而又诱人。

Arthur吞了吞喉间的口水，力求不让自己流露出内心此刻嫌恶却又渴望的矛盾神情，却又不自觉被面前的巨物吸引，甚至一直在被Frost轻轻试探的后庭已经自发一张一合地蠕动起来。

身下传来Frost的低笑，Arthur感觉到异常的羞耻，仿佛一股火焰灼烧着脸颊，直窜到了耳尖。

那硬邦邦的物什却并没有因为自己的羞愤而退却，反而离着他的脸庞更近了几分。

也许……对方看出了自己的想法，那些同样肮脏、低下的想法。

Arthur总会在面对不得不经历的让自己矛盾的事情时产生逃避的念头，为自己找出各种各样的理由，不知是在欺骗自己，还是在欺骗这个世界。

或许都有吧。

Arthur眯上了眼睛，一层薄蒙蒙的水雾模糊了视线，让面前的巨物不再难以接受……果然，自己还是在期待着接下来要发生的事情。

一层无形的压力笼罩住了Arthur，他竭力挤了挤眼睛，泪珠滑过脸颊停留在脖颈，留下一道清亮的水渍。

还没等一直在观察着他的反应的Chenmo决定放缓自己接下来的动作，Arthur便张口伸出舌头含住了阴茎前端。

Arthur的口活不是很熟练，毕竟以前从未有过这样的经历，但他很适合做这种事情，仿佛有着与生俱来的天赋。

水润的舌头舔舐着阴茎，也为其覆盖上了一层水润的光泽，原本红肿的颜色变得愈发清透，仿佛就要因为Arthur卖力的讨好而奖励似地喷射出他渴望的精液。

Chenmo望着Arthur为他口交的模样，这幅娇媚的姿态，一种说不出来的美丽，连同他的气质，都是如此的诱人。

他深呼吸了一口，双手抓住了Arthur的头发，手中柔软而蓬松的质感与身下越来越放纵的姿态明显取悦了自己。

然而这还不够。

Chenmo暗着眸子，抓住Arthur的头发的手力道加大了几分，狠狠地一拽，Arthur便不自主地因为头皮上传来的疼痛而分泌出了生理泪水，同时，跟随着对方的力道，Arthur直接吞没了大半跟阴茎。

仿佛要直捅进喉咙的感觉，直涌上鼻头的酸软，这种Arthur从未体验过的感觉，却令他感到如此沉溺，仿佛要将自己吞噬进波涛汹涌的巨浪里，自己在水中挣扎着快要被海水淹没而窒息，却又因为在起伏中勉强吞进的空气而感到自己对于生命的欲望——

如此的强烈，从未有过的真实，身体上的感官在这一刻被放大。

连同往日里一片混乱的大脑此刻都能清晰地认知到自己正在经历的一切事物，与周围的场景相联系，连同Chenmo因为自己而变得急促的呼吸声，Frost浅浅的喃喃自语，都是如此的清晰。

Arthur亦感觉得到，自己的喉咙紧缩着挤压插进来的阴茎，尤其是勃大的前端，竭力缴纳着用能够控制的肌肉刺激对方的勃起，显然这种举动取悦了Chenmo。

Arthur更加卖力的为Chenmo口交，甚至不用Chenmo刻意地拉扯他的头发，他都可以前后起伏地吞动整个阴茎，直到狭窄的喉咙处。

Chenmo舒爽地呼出了一口气，享受着Arthur的服务。他不知道Arthur为什么要主动，也不需要知道，这样就足够了。

哦，可能，也许，是Frost的道具起了一定的作用？

射了Arthur一嘴的精液，看着他来不及吐出便不自主地吞咽，乳白色的液体顺着嘴角流下，汇聚在胸前，停留在覆盖着乳头的跳蛋上的Chenmo，如是想到。

7.  
‘Orion？他怎么会在这里？’

Deer刚推开酒店的大门，便瞥见了前面一脸餍足的Orion，与站在他旁边只裹着一层西装外套的人。

Deer皱了皱眉，有些不满于Orion的消极怠工。同样身为韦恩集团的员工，有时间来酒店开房，都没有时间完成自己的工作，倒是让他的工作量莫名翻了一倍？

Deer越想越气，心底的恶意不自觉地流露出来，控制着神经发出指令，将其化作实际行动。

他轻手轻脚地绕到Orion旁边那人的身后，熟练的捂住对方的口鼻，轻搂过他的腰身，头也不回地猛踹了Orion一脚，然后直接抱起那人冲上了电梯。

Orion被突如其来的狠踹吓了一跳，双腿突然经受猛烈的撞击，膝盖一软，只靠他强撑着才不让自己直接跪在地上。

单手撑着柜台，Orion逐渐回头，在电梯快要合上的门缝间瞥见了Deer带着嘲讽的微笑。

“Fuck！”

Orion捂着自己的双腿，面色很不好看。

柜台小姐亲眼目睹了这一切，却没有任何动作，或者哪怕只是神情，反而阻止着想要追上去的Orion，开口说道：“这位先生，那个人可是韦恩集团的一位主管，你最好不要……轻易招惹对方。”

“……”

明明只是一个善意的警告，Orion却从中听出了对方对自己遭遇的奚落。

谁还不是韦恩集团的主管了？他皱了皱眉，刚想开口亮出自己的身份，突然想起了被自己遗忘到九霄云外的工作。

哦，他可以理解为什么Deer这么不给他面子了。

于是Orion只得勉强地换口气，不让心底堆积的负面情绪控制自己做出一些让自己后悔的事情。

也罢，反正Arthur已经在他们手里了，以后还有的是时间玩。

“呼…嗯……啊……”

Arthur蜷在又一个陌生男人的怀中，或许是刚刚经历过一次性事的自己仍然不满足，药效依旧发挥着他的功效，总之自己还想要…想要更多，想要被填满，能够将自己撑大的那种程度……

Deer盯着怀中人的反应，眸光变得阴沉，皱了皱眉。

果不其然，这个人是Arthur，还是被人下了药的Arthur。

Deer对Orion的无语程度更甚一重，不过念在二人已经是几十年的朋友了，Deer也对他无可奈何。

不过，在这点上……下药，这种手段他怎么也用的出来？

Deer觉得这事有一种莫名的诡异在里面，不过他也来不及细想了。

还没有走到房门，仅仅是在过道上，怀中Arthur的动作就更甚了一步，用他燥热的身体摩擦着自己，脚尖勾起，在他的大腿上摩擦，似乎在妄图挑逗着勾引他。

于是Deer只得加快脚下的步伐，紧绷着脸颊不让自己流露出丝毫情绪，同时也不自觉地加重了呼吸，感官似乎在这一时刻被放大到能够闻见Arthur身上的诱人气息。

吮吸着对方同样深情的味道，Deer也便松了一口气。Arthur没有抗拒，不知道是出自于他的真心还是春药的功效，总之这也便足够了。

“Arthur……”

Deer口中轻喃，快速地打开房门，又将房门反锁，开了灯，灯光打在他们身上，Deer勉强松了一口气。之前，这个房间里只有他和Arthur两个人。

Deer认为自己还没有开放到直接在别人面前做爱的程度，尤其Arthur此时的状态非常不好，可以说是几近于失去了理智，不然为什么他会这么主动呢……

这样的Arthur，只自己一个人看到就足够了。Deer突然意识到在自己之前，Orion必然也是见识过这样的Arthur，说不定，还经历过了一场性爱？

这可不好说。Deer撇去自己脑海中止不住诞生的那些念头，将自己的注意力全部集中在眼前的Arthur身上。

Deer将他抵在墙上，轻轻拉下Arthur身上仅剩的一件衣服，赤裸着瘦小身体的Arthur便这么生生暴露在了空气中。

他的脖颈处，直到胸前都覆盖着星星点点的红晕，而Deer很清楚那是什么东西，乳头上一个明显的齿印就很能说明之前Arthur的身上经历过什么事情了。

尽管早就想到了衣服底下的身体可能是这幅样子，他还是莫名嫉妒。

Arthur两条白皙的大腿上残留着的半干涸的白色液体仿佛仍在诉说着什么，其中混杂着半透明的汁液，不同于已经凝固的精液，肉眼可见那些汁液还在增加着。

Arthur还在渴望着，他的身体便流露出了最真实的想法，是从哪里分泌出的液体已经很清楚，因为Deer不自觉地已经将手从Arthur的腰上绕到了那个微张着蜷缩的部位。

Deer控制着自己微微发颤的心情，另一只手快速地脱下裤子，迫切想要进入到对方体内的阴茎已经明显忍不住自己的奋进的欲望了。

眼下便有一根肉棒想要插入自己，Arthur的目光盯着自己渴望已久的巨物，红肿的龟头上泛着水渍，看起来很适合将自己撑大、甚至可以撑破，让他在升入快感的天堂时又能坠落到人间。

Arthur主动抬起了腿，借着对方的手臂，将自己的隐私部位完全暴露在对方的视线中，仿佛是在向他展示自己，想要获得对方的赞许与自己渴望已久的…奖励。

……如果那算的上是奖励的话。

Arthur只是产生了这个想法，还没有来得及嘲讽自己的心思，Deer就将自己的阴茎对准了湿润的通道，洞口被分泌出的肠液所润滑。连带着上一位使用者没有来得及被清洗的精液，都在流畅地接纳着他的进入。

“呼……”Deer将自己的阴茎整根没入对方体内，终于松了一口气，这番才想起来Arthur的体内还残留着属于其他人的液体。

心里说不上来是什么滋味，有着厌恶也有着欲望。Deer抬了抬眸，只不过是一场身体交合的游戏而已，怎么能够在刚开始的时候停下。

他抿着唇，用着仿佛要将Arthur插破的力度在他的体内进出，还好自己是将对方抵在墙上操干的，Arthur倒是没有被自己冲撞出去。

Arthur的双脚勾在自己的腰上，Deer甚至可以感受到对方脚趾轻轻蜷缩的动作，随着下身速度的加快，每一次抽插都能够带动Arthur体内液体的进出，啪嗒啪嗒的水声回荡在这个房间里，偶尔有液体滴落在地面上，肆意迸溅的液体更显得淫靡。

就着这种姿势操干了一会儿，Deer直接抱起对方，将他的身体贴紧着自己，胸前凸起的乳首连同发硬的阴茎一同贴服在他的身上，皮肤上的神经将其传入脑海，带来更甚一重的快感。

Deer抱着Arthur来到了落地窗，走动之间摩擦着旋转深陷对方体内的阴茎，带来快感的同时甚至也能够让Arthur感知到它的形状。

穴口连同肠道被一点点碾过，他也被对方抵在了落地窗上，透过透明的玻璃，从高空俯瞰整个哥谭，或者说，被整个哥谭所注视。

Arthur终于难得的感受到了自己羞耻心的存在，在高楼林立之中，仿佛所有人都在注视着自己，所有人都能清楚地看到自己脸上被干到失神的模样，与紧贴着玻璃被挤压成平面状的奶子，还有不断耸动的身体……

他咬着牙，脖颈缓缓上扬，蝙蝠侠图案的灯光便映入Arthur的眼帘，在他的眼底泛起点点涟漪。

Deer低着头，俯趴在Arthur的颈间，背入的姿势更适合于留下标记，下身交合的同时仿佛灵魂都跟着交融在了一起。

他张开嘴，牙齿摩擦着他的皮肤，舌头轻轻舔过每一处温热，嘴唇上下涌动着，与牙齿一起在对方的身体上留下一道道红色的更深一重的印记，仿佛要将他彻底吞吃入腹。

“Arthur…怀上我的孩子，好不好……”这样他就只属于自己一个人了。

Arthur无意识地应答着，口中的呻吟声断断续续的，只是怔怔地看着窗外，似乎是被操干到失神了。

他的脑海中一片空白，只是身体接纳着对方的动作，并先天反射般做出回应，瞳孔里映着漫天阴云。

“怎么在这个时候走神？”Deer皱了皱眉，Arthur这个时候的走神，似乎是对他技术的不满意，总归带着这么点儿意味。

他的手从Arthur后背上滑过，触摸到每一处肌肤的颤栗，然后停留在脆弱的脖颈处。

自己刚才已经知道这儿是怎样的美味，单是Deer对于自己的标记，一枚枚鲜红的吻痕便是这场性爱永存的证明。

指腹可以感受到对方的呼吸，上下起伏，以及喉头滚动间冒出的呻吟，似乎只要一用力就能掐断的纤弱。Deer逐渐单手拢上Arthur的脖颈，顺着下巴因为瘦弱而突出的骨骼，用力按下。

“哈…咳、咳……”

Arthur终于回过神来了，真真正正的窒息感与压迫感哽在喉咙间，直接将心底生出的那种若有若无的恍惚感掐灭。

“Arthur，乖一点。”Deer感受着身下人因为自己手中的力道而止不住地抽动，连带着下面都缴得更紧了，长大的阴茎被狭窄的肠道所挤压，连同上面一些细小的凸起都感受得到。

这种感觉……真是美好。

不过Deer只眯着眼细品了一番，很快就放开了Arthur，任由对方紧紧贴在玻璃上，专注于下身的动作。

Arthur急剧地喘息着，呼出的白雾为冰冷的玻璃蒙上了一层雾气，窗外的世界变得模糊，他终于体会到了、偌大的房间里只有两个人做爱的滋味。

想逃也逃避不了，尤其他此刻被人生生禁锢着，后腰弓起，无力地撑在玻璃上，只任人宰割，这种滋味折磨着他的意志，身体却享受着这种对待。

或许他正如那个人所说的……从内心深处渴望着这一切。

Arthur迷迷糊糊地想着。

而现在，他的确得到了。

8.  
Tortoise借着自己偏瘦小的身子，轻手轻脚地挤进了停在郊外轻微晃动的公交车上。

一具白花花的身体就躺在他的面前，单薄的身子上泛着可爱的粉红色，明显是经历过了那种事情。

Tortoise撇了撇嘴，弯下腰，透过车窗看了一眼外面Chenmo与Frost的身影。

他们显然在等待着什么，而Tortoise很清楚这只是一场什么都没有的骗局。

他蹲下来，轻轻抚了抚Arthur的脸庞。很奇怪，岁月为他留下的痕迹只凭生增添了一丝韵味，有天然的妩媚掺杂在里面，让他看起来更加娇艳。

Tortoise眼底划过一丝不经意的惊艳，真正的美人从来不会因为时间的流逝而碾磨于凡世俗尘，反而会更加出众。

不过眼下，还是先将这位美人带走的好。他微微勾起嘴角。

……

“找到他了吗？”

刚一进门，Decay的声音便落了下来。

Tortoise顺手关上门，欲迈出的脚步顿了顿，脚尖轻轻在地上画了一个圈，有点儿被人戳破时的不自在：“你……是什么时候发现我的？”

“唔…这个嘛……”Decay一幅神秘莫测的样子，手指轻轻刮了刮下巴，仰着头继续说道：“这些细节，就不要在意喽。我来这儿自然只是为了他。”他会言灵这种事情怎么能告诉别人。

而且，他这言灵技能只在某些方面准的惊人，就比如今天早上Decay说过，希望能够遇到刚刚被精液浇灌过的Arthur。

眼下他也的确见到了。

Tortoise看着坐在沙发上一脸悠闲自在样子的Decay，不禁为自己将Arthur找到后带回家里有点儿后悔。

明明随便在外面开一个房子就好，为什么非要在家里…还好巧不巧地碰见了Decay。

等等，该不会Decay之所以来这儿就是想要来占他便宜的吧？Tortoise想起了自己以前被Decay葬送过的无数美好青春。

不过现在还能怎么办，已经被对方发现了，时光还能倒流不成。

Tortoise在心里权衡了一下得罪Decay与否的利弊，最终做出了一个自认为明智的选择——

“滚。这是我家。”

于是下一秒，Tortoise便感受到了一股无形的压力。这股压力来自于四周的空气，似乎是直接在未知力的作用下凝结成分子，想要将他压垮，甚至将他整个人碾碎。

果然又是这样……

Tortoise感受着越来越重的力度，无可奈何地摆了摆手，示意自己承受不住了，面色微冷的Decay这才缓缓放松自己的精神。

真是的，有特殊能力就了不起啊。

Tortoise咬着牙愤愤地想着，心里偷偷诅咒着他，却没有实在办法，只能将自己亲自带回来的Arthur就这样拱手让出去。

“不用这么着急。”Decay清了清嗓子，又摆出慵懒的姿态，开口道：“实在想要的话，你可以先玩玩，我只不过是想在他身上做一个实验。”

“……”

Tortoise感到了前所未有的为难。

他无奈，只好做出退让的举动，把Arthur带到了自己的房间，锁上房门，望着半晕过去的Arthur怔怔然。

“Arthur？”Tortoise将Arthur轻轻放在毛绒绒的地毯上，确保他不会因为用力过猛而被甩到墙上的同时，也单手撑着墙，随着重心的转移，离Arthur的脸越来越近。

他咬了上去。Tortoise的舌头轻卷，突然觉得自已像是在吃一块散发着诱人气息的糖，甜味刚刚好，清香扑鼻。

Arthur是在自己又快被剥光时醒过来的。

伴随着皮肤在冷空气中的颤栗，脸上有一团软绵绵的湿润的东西滑过，又是完全陌生的气息。

他将脖子向后一仰，终于半脱离了那人的控制，这才喘着气看着眼前这人。

“我叫…Tortoise。”Tortoise看着Arthur的眼睛，晶莹剔透的浅绿色水晶中尽然是自己的模样，连同他的身体一同为自己而颤抖。

“你……”

Arthur不自在的扭扭身子，大腿处——明显顶着一个硬物。

而那是什么，Arthur很清楚，他甚至可以一分不差地回忆出上次他尝过的是什么味道。又或许只是上一次的间隔时间比较近。

“哦，Arthur，我想…你应该很清楚我的目的。”Tortoise顺着Arthur明显抗拒的动作直起身来，继续开口道：“不过既然你不愿意，我也不会强迫你……”

“……？！”Arthur对于自己的遭遇已经明显有了适应的痕迹，而现在对方又告诉他自己又得回到以前的一切……

他垂下眸子，眼中隐隐有泪光闪过，细长的睫毛轻微抖动，眼角覆上一抹微红。

Arthur还没有来得及再次开口，便明显的感觉到Tortoise在继续着手中的动作，自己身上的衣服只剩下了一条裤子。

他知道自己里面什么都没有穿，甚至连衣服是什么时候、被谁穿上的，自己都一点儿印象也没有。

他张了张口，最终回应一切的仍旧是释然的寂静。

“你不愿意，我是不会进去的。”Tortoise拉下他的裤子，俯身靠近他的下身：“但我可没有说过，我会就这么错过一次机会。”

Tortoise近距离观察着Arthur的下身，阴茎是硬起来的，不知是被裤子的布料摩擦所致还是别的什么；一层茸茸的浅棕色卷毛一路向上直延伸到小腹，耻毛微微沾着水，打着卷儿仿佛是在微笑。

这些毛……可真是碍眼。

Tortoise想着，拿出自己口袋里的刮胡刀，在Arthur面前晃了晃手：“不要动哦，伤到这里可不好了。”

Arthur面上浮起一层夹杂着难以置信的羞愤神色，想要制止对方，却又怕再次遭受以前经历过的一切痛苦，甚至、可能更甚一层，毕竟这里只有他们两个人……

Arthur似乎又松了一口气，这里只有他们两个，没有第三者。

下身细微的动作仿佛是在上刑一般的煎熬，焦虑伴随着空气中蔓延的震动声渐渐爬到了脑子里，却激起了此时不该有的反应。

Tortoise控制着自己的力道，堪称温柔地对待Arthur。毕竟这里可是极为娇嫩的地方，划破了自己都得心疼，或者…有可能就这么彻底上瘾。

一根根卷毛被剃下，白净的肌肤终于得以重见天日，覆盖着可爱的粉红色，一层薄弱的包裹着腹部的皮肤不再是苍白无力的。

鲜活的生命在眼前，就这么完完全全的在自己的手中暴露，Tortoise拿着剃须刀的手更紧了紧。

Arthur的胸口不断起伏着，冰凉的金属贴紧自己的皮肤，在上面来回运动，耻毛就这样被这种显然非第一次使用的工具剃下，不也就是说……

他的下身变得光溜溜的，没有了那些棕色毛发浅浅的掩盖，所带来的视觉冲击堪称是巨大的。

Tortoise呼出一口气，将剃须刀扔在一旁，终于忍不住整个人贴上了Arthur的身子。

就这么在他的怀里，小小的一团，瘦弱而又柔软，光滑而又紧致……Tortoise突然想要收回自己刚才所说过的话。

他抱着Arthur站起，支撑着他们两个人的重量，只是将自己的鼻子埋在Arthur的发间，嗅着带着花香味的棕发，Tortoise仿佛沉醉在了这片花海中。

脱下裤子，欲望脱离布料的掩盖，Tortoise只是再次紧紧地贴着Arthur，肌肤相贴更能感受得到对方的温度，他将自己的阴茎埋在Arthur的大腿根处，缓缓摩擦。

Arthur咬着牙，说不上来是在隐忍还是在享受，刚刚经历过一场类似调教的性爱，他此刻大概还是恍惚的……就好像那根摩擦着他大腿的滚烫柱体已经没入了体内，在深处搅动着不断撞击，然后停不下来的震动，直让自己浑身泛酸而且愈发无法满足。

但他也能清晰地感知到温度只是在自己的大腿处留下痕迹，缓缓进出着大腿的缝隙，模拟性交的动作，并没有想要插进他体内的动作。

下巴枕在对方的肩膀上，Arthur张了张口，最终却是什么都没有说，只是任由身体得到舒服的款待后自主的表达出来，不受控制，或者说是已经全然放任自己，已经进入到这种状态来了。

是什么时候开始的呢……Arthur低垂眉眼，大概是第一次经历过那种滋味过后。

像是吸烟上了瘾一样。Arthur突然想抽一根烟，麻痹自己神经的同时带来空虚而无法自拔的感觉，一如这般深入骨髓，流连忘返。

“唔嗯……”

Arthur的呻吟声盖住了两人厚重的呼吸声，喷洒出点点暧昧，只是在大腿摩擦，却意外地有感觉，白嫩的皮肤被摩擦得粗砺，泛上肉眼可见的红肿，像是身体已经被人狠狠肏开似的。

Tortoise紧紧抱着Arthur，感受着这处格外光滑而干燥的场所，不同于穴口看起来那样的湿润，却也被逐渐分泌出来的黏液打湿，有了润滑后明显更加好来回抽插，带来的快感也是逐渐递增的。

肉棒泛着水光，在大腿间运动，时不时触碰一下Arthur的挺起，带来明显的愉悦感，让Tortoise不由得更加卖力，来索取这种极致的快感。

“Arthur——你真美……”

Tortoise说道。无论是身体上的，还是身体内潜藏着的灵魂，都是那般美丽。

他的话语明显刺激到了Arthur——他的声音变得更加尖柔，带着一点点娇软。

随着怀中躯体的一阵颤抖与下腹处愈发明显的挺立，来自对方的液体终于沾上了Tortoise的衣服，先是点点试探，后来便是整个直接喷洒到他身上，然后在Tortoise的运动中挤压着双方的身体，同时留下此时做过的痕迹。

Tortoise眯眯眼，他当然不介意对方的作为，反而很是欣赏。这代表着什么，他当然也很清楚。

正如他看得出来，Arthur在逐渐改变，似乎就是自从Frost和Chenmo将他抓去那一刻起。

Tortoise心底莫名有点儿泛酸，如果自己当时争取了机会的话……是不是可以只自己一个人得到Arthur？而不是像现在这样，Decay还在外面等待着他的结束。

思绪如潮水，涌来的时候甜蜜中夹杂着酸涩，却又意外的清香，Arthur、Arthur……

Tortoise恍然间明白了什么。Arthur永远不可能是他一个人的，因为Arthur本身……就属于整个哥谭。

他将口鼻埋在Arthur的发间，呼吸着来自对方的气味，动作渐渐变得缓和，似乎将要迎接什么。

柱身轻微抽搐着喷射出一阵一阵的液体，黏浊浓稠，散发着甜美的腥气，纯白色就这么附着在Arthur的腿根处、以及他每一个触碰过阴茎的地方。

真可惜，这么宝贵的东西没有留在对方的体内，就这样生生装饰了对方的清纯。

Tortoise轻微叹口气，装作如释重负般紧紧拥抱着Arthur。拥抱总是温暖的，尽管其中夹杂着隐秘的事物。

“咚、咚……”

在他们互相汲取了来自对方的温的暖片刻之后，敲门声便传来打断了这一时的美好。

Tortoise很清楚敲门的是谁。Decay掐点掐得也太准了吧，Tortoise撇撇嘴，他是谁啊了不起啊。

虽然心里是这么想的，Tortoise还是放下了Arthur，将他抱到床上，盖好被子。

Arthur茫然地眨了眨眼，还深陷于情动过后的迷茫之中，似乎并不能理解Tortoise为什么不继续下去，不去操他的身体。

Tortoise什么都没有说，只叹了一口气，快速地穿上一条裤子，理了理衣领，这才打开门。

入眼便看见Decay倚在墙上，微侧着脸半眯眼微笑地看着他，神色充满挑衅的意味。

捏紧拳头，Tortoise最终仍旧沉默不语，与Decay擦肩而过，刻意地撞了他一下，随后便来到卫生间将门反锁起来。

Decay撑着墙，并没有回头看Tortoise离开的方向，只是转身进了门。

就像Immortal所说的……Decay看着床上只露出一个头来的Arthur。他天生就是婊子，只是天赋还没有被挖掘出来。

而他，将会成为Arthur展现自己的一个机会。

Decay挑眉，掀开被子。果然，Arthur什么都没有穿，身上的痕迹依旧，并且能明显的看出来自不止一个人。

他虽然没有像这样做标记的心思，但这样的美景的确博人眼球。

“Arthur，你准备好了吗？”

Decay突然莫名其妙地问道，言语间充满着诡异的气息。

Arthur听到有人叫他，便看向Decay的方向，脑中一片空白，就像能想起自己做过什么事也能对其进行初步的评定，却不能对之进行再一步的思考。

Arthur眸光不定，只是下意识地坐起身来面对着Decay。

Decay也顺势坐在了床上，半撑着床靠着身高的优势将Arthur抵在自己身下。他继续开口：“Arthur，你将会彻底暴露你的想法，无论是在什么时候。对了，要记住，我是Decay。”

这一番无厘头的话却让Arthur听了之后感到非常不安。

脑子又重新转动起来了，意识被不自主地迁移，直到自己已经默认了自己的想法。

原本就脆弱的一塌糊涂的所谓原则被某种力量吞噬、消融，直到再也凝固不出原有的形态，抵御不住愈发蔓延而膨胀的思绪。

Arthur就在那么一瞬间，自然而然地变得妩媚而放荡，他神色迷离，眸中尽是男人、所有男人的模样，无论是事前的慵懒、或是事后的沉迷……

莫名冒出一阵冷汗，理智终于在将要做出无法挽回的事情之前回笼。

“我……”Arthur张张口，却吐不出来什么字句。

或许他已经经历过了，在刚才的神游之中。

9.  
“哈啊…唔……嗯……”Arthur急促的呻吟声带动着通红的眼角渗出点点泪光，脸上半干的泪痕依旧，连同脸上只涂了一半的妆容，都在汗液的微微润湿下重新流淌成纯白色的油彩，滴落，散开在地面上。

这是一家很熟悉的快餐店，Arthur此刻的妆容、制服都是这儿所谓“老板”提供的。

老板叫Decay，是Arthur暂时的主要接待客户，因为Decay已经和他签订了为期两个月的合同。而现在的Arthur却极其后悔自己当初拿到巨额工资时的欣喜。

或许他早就预料到了，只是一如既往地选择性忽视。毕竟哥谭里从来不会有免费的午餐，无论是现实还是幻想。

Arthur的痛苦根源，也便是自己无法控制的病理性大笑。笑容可以表达愉悦，但过度的笑声就很引人注目。尤其是在只有Arthur和Decay两个人的办公室里。

Arthur不知道是他们俩个谁先开始的。起先只是一朵花掉在了地上，是鲜艳的玫瑰花，盛开得极为动人。后来，玫瑰花旁，他成了那个衬托花儿娇艳的存在。

……谁知道呢。

Arthur已经没有心思再去想那朵玫瑰花了，Decay骑在他身上，高大的躯壳让他整个人喘不过气来，只是动动手指就显得很无力。

膝盖被顶撞得生疼，与地面进行无距离的接触，一下一下前后撞击着，跟随着两人的动作，Arthur的身躯也在上下起伏，卵蛋与肉体碰撞的声音回荡在这个地方，还有肉棒滑过每一处肠道里的缝隙，然后狠狠撞开时的水声。

Arthur的娇喘声也越来越动听，他只是低着头缓缓呻吟，纤长的睫毛被白色的油彩所覆盖，在眼下映出一片阴影，恍惚间看到快要掉下来的假发又让他感觉到自己好可笑。

一个小丑，一个任人骑乘的小丑，一个在别人膝下承欢的小丑。

他这个样子，过得跟红灯区的那些女孩儿有什么区别呢……可能只是性别不一样，他们本质都是一样的，都在渴望着性欲、强烈的永远无法满足的性欲。

Arthur迷乱地想着，肆意的伸展着自己无处安放的愈发升腾的欲望，背后人一下一下的撞击搅拌他直到迷醉，厚重的喘息声、同样的汗湿气味都如此令人沉迷。

“Arthur……”

Arthur迷迷糊糊中听见有人叫了一声自己的名字，声音极其微弱，却又仿佛在自己的耳边响起。Arthur没有在意，此时此刻对他来说在Decay身下承欢就是他的使命。

“Decay……”Arthur甜腻地叫着，勾起的尾音无比的娇媚：“啊…慢一点……我、我要坏掉了……”

Decay没有回答他，而是以实际行动做出了回应。他身下的动作越来越快，一下一下摩擦着进入后穴中，娇嫩湿润又紧致的肠道包裹着他，这滋味的确让人流连忘返。

Arthur单手撑着地，另一只手已经握住了自己的前端，颤抖的挺立着，在手掌间止不住的摆动。

“Arthur……”

他又听见了有人在叫自己的名字。

皱了皱眉，Arthur没有做出回应，他抬头仰起脖子，嘴唇微张，喘息间夹杂着朦胧的白雾，氤氲打在脸上泛上一层浅淡的红晕。

“啊…不行了……太、太多了……”Arthur一边说着一边快速地撸动自己的阴茎，想象这是别人在触碰着自己的阴茎，然后加大力道，狠狠刮过每一处青筋凸起，就像自己之前被人对待过得那样……

别人…？那是什么？自己怎么会有这样的念头？

Decay及时咬住了Arthur的耳朵，阻止了他进行进一步的思考。

他厚重的呼吸声就在Arthur的耳旁，低沉的富有雄性气息的声音自喉间涌出，带有明显的指示性意味：“Arthur，你不是小丑，你就是个好肏的婊子……”

Decay眯了眯眼，这当然是在Arthur的想法中，一切都由他掌控，包括自己。只是Arthur内心真正的想法也不知为何变成了想方设法地为难自己而取悦别人，总之此时的Decay很是享受Arthur的幻想乡。

Arthur羞红了脸，手上的动作却更加快速，似乎是想要早早结束这场性爱。

“Arthur……”

声音的存在感越来越强烈，似乎已经凝成了实体就在自己身边。

然而自己身边只有Decay一个人。

Arthur回眸看了看Decay，勾唇一笑，眸中霞光无限精彩，包裹着这个世间的一切美好，然后跟随他一同堕落到处在天堂里的地狱。

Decay放缓了下身的动作，一进一出都在挤压着敏感的神经。这样的动作明显让Arthur感觉到了更加的莫名的羞耻以及从脚尖直涌上脑海的快感。

触电般的感觉刺激麻痹了整个神经，包括Arthur的眼睛，仿佛这个世界都在变得不真实。

“Arthur……”

Arthur猛地扭头。

玫瑰花瓣在衰败，一朵一朵飘散在地上。


End file.
